


Rainbow Euphoria

by Omegathyst



Series: Hopeful Dreamers [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Female Reader, Former College Reader, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Getting Outed, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Polygrumps, Religious Parents, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Roleplay, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Sex, depressed reader, homophobic parents, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: It's been one year since you met Arin and Dan. You had 500,000 subscribers on YouTube, and life was going great. However, someone uncovers your sexuality and secret life to your family. But what happens next is unbelievable. They're finally here, and many romantic and exciting adventures are waiting for you. It's time for you to come home. On hiatus.





	Rainbow Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT, FIRST CHAPTER. HOLY TITS. Hope the wait was worth it for y'all.

Half a million subscribers. That was how many you had a year from meeting Arin and Dan.

It was funny, how much heartbreak you had to put up with from your family and friends, just to get to this point in one piece, but you did it.

You had gotten close to one friend in particular, only to realize that you could only depend on the Game Grumps for happiness. You didn't talk to that friend as much anymore, or any of your friends for that matter.

The world around you was almost entirely fictional stories and the Game Grumps. So when your family decided to go on vacation, your world was splitting into pieces.

You hated sightseeing, it felt like a waste a time. You could be writing, or watching the Game Grumps. You began to feel more distant from everybody. Perhaps it wasn't good, to be so lost in the digital world that you hated the real one, but the digital world offered you immediate acceptance, a place to write, and access to the loves of your life.

How could anyone blame you?

Your family laughed and smiled as they stopped by beach after fucking beach in California. The upside? You were in San Diego in the summer, only a few hours away from the Game Grumps. You constantly teased the idea of taking an Uber there and leaving your family behind. Your mother and siblings had your best interest at heart, which you were grateful for, but it still hurt to be anywhere besides your room.

Fortunately, all of you returned home and you retreated to your room as quickly as possible. For the next few days, everything returned to normal. You were no longer wasting time looking at dumb California neighborhoods, and you could finally return to work. Return to the things you truly loved.

One afternoon, you heard your father yelling your name angrily from downstairs. It was different then any other instance before it, he had never sounded so livid. Anxiety rattled your insides, and you were shaking. You couldn't move, you needed to move, you needed to hide,  _you needed them,_  you needed to be  **anywhere but your house.**

Somehow, you got to your feet. What choice did you have? There was no ladder to escape your house this time, and maybe this was all a misunderstanding! You quickly ran downstairs, where both of your parents were sitting on the couch.

Your father almost got up from where he was sitting, but your mother placed her hands on his and whispered in his ear. He slowly nodded.

"One of your friends told me about your YouTube channel." Your father began speaking. "I checked it out, and heard that bullshit coming out of your mouth."

You already suspected what he was talking about, and you didn't think this could possibly happen! Which one of your goddamn friends was stupid enough to tell him? You didn't even think of what to do if this scenario ever happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." You lied.

"We found out that you've been labeling yourself as 'gay'" Your mother clarified. "Or 'pansexual,' as you called it. Honey, you don't need to pretend to be gay to look cool on the internet."

"I think she truly believes that she is gay." Your father glared at you. "She really sounds like she's into those retarded 'honey pop' girls. I raised a  _straight_ girl, and the internet has been messing with your head. Being gay  **is a choice,**  and you clearly made the wrong one. God would be  _ashamed_  of you."

'God loves all his children' was somehow forgotten, but you didn't tell him that. You lived a comfortable and happy life, and you weren't going to be smart when your happiness was at risk.

"You're taking down your YouTube channel." Your father decided. "We're taking away your internet, and you're not writing any stories about  _faggots, ever again._ If you're going to live in this house, you'll also agree to see a conversion therapist."

"We can make this work." Your mother smiled, tears in her eyes. "Things will be back to normal before you know it."

 ** _"Fuck you."_**  You spat venomously at both of them. Your father stood up and attempted to smack you, but you jumped out of the way. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You stay  **right there."**  Your father ordered, and you obliged. You were at a loss for words, and you were deciding on whether to run or not. Then, your father opened the door, and there they were.

_**Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan, at your front door.** _

"Oh my G-God." You stammered.

"Excuse us, sir, but I think you have something that belongs to us." Dan said with his cockiest smirk yet.

"Is this some dumb magical show?" Your father looked at Dan in his Sexbang outfit. "I'm not interested in whatever you're advertising-"

"Do you at least like Starbombs?" Arin asked.

"Wha-" Suddenly, Dan threw a bomb at your father, and it exploded into several thousand tiny and harmless stars. Your father stumbled back, blinded by the light of all of them. Arin ran past him, and grabbed you by the shoulders.

He suddenly pulled you into a hug, and you two were teleported into a horse carriage with Dan holding the reigns. The horse carriage was lifted into the sky by two  _ **alicorns.**_

Sounded like something straight out of Dan's NSP songs, you thought.

Arin sat on top of a treasure chest that you assumed it held all of your possessions in a comfortable place. Hell, with their kind of magic, the space in that treasure chest was probably  **infinite.**

You were sitting on Dan's right and Arin's left in the carriage, feeling flashes of heat in your chest and your arms. Over the months, the Game Grumps felt so far away, you were trying not to think about them. You were losing hope.

You could never stop loving them.

A tear rolled down your cheek, and you felt guilty for watching their videos less often. Your depression was a furious ocean, trying to drown you.

You did love the attention you got from your videos, but you needed love more than anything else.

"Some days, I was too depressed to hear you guys." You admitted. "It felt like a dagger in my chest, you two seemed so happy witho-"

Nope, you refused to finish that sentence. You refused to think about the happiness and pain you felt seeing Dan dance on stage with that TWRP band, wondering if they fucking replaced you? Or seeing Arin and Suzy going to Disneyland, and then watching the series finale about some show by RuPaul, all without  _you?_

"I'm sorry, forget it." You sighed.

You thought you'd fucked everything up at this point, you wouldn't be surprised, but Arin leaned against you and gave a long sigh.

"It's pretty easy to give people the impression that everyone's fine." Arin explained. "We run Game Grumps no matter how broken we feel for thousands of people, for  _you."_

You melted into Arin's touch, leaning your head over his. The hint of betrayal was quickly drowning in the hammering within your chest.

Arin could sense it too, he let the softest bittersweet smile show on his face.

"We can have it all now...if that's what you want." Arin added.

"You think I went through a year of bullshit to say no thanks?!" You almost laughed, kissing Arin before he could respond.

"This is going to be lot's of fucking fun." Dan rejoiced.

"Lots of fun fucking?" You pulled away from Arin with a smirk. Dan was so proud of your response that he slammed his lips onto yours in the least graceful way possible.

"Dan, not in front of the alicorns!" Arin laughed. "Have some decency!"

"Hypocrite." Dan whispered, pulling away to regain his grip on the reigns. "S'okay, I'll put your mouth into good use soon enough."

Arin looked away, probably blushing at Dan's casual comment. After a few minutes, the three of you were at the Grumps headquarters.

It brought memories back in one of the most intense ways possible, back to a special night where you felt much younger.

The world's evolved, but you had the honor of evolving with it. And now?

The stars had finally aligned.

You jumped out of the carriage, followed by Arin and Dan. Dan held the treasure chest with ease, and Arin affectionately held your hand as the three of you walked to the headquarters.

Arin let go of your hand to open the door for you, and your heart leaped when you saw many of the Game Grump members waiting for you: Suzy, Holly, Ross, Brian, Matt, Ryan, Leighton, and Vernon.

Behind them was a big table with various pots and plates of delicious food, all atop a flowery tablecloth. The room was full of balloons, and tears began to cloud your vision.

You had never felt more loved.

You clicked out of your shock when you felt Suzy and Holly hugging it out of you, overwhelming you with their soft hair brushing your cheeks.

You heard Dan place the treasure chest on the ground and bolt towards you, hugging you from behind. The tears began rolling down your face, and you came to an amazing realization.

**_This is your family._ **

A family that you got to know through videos oddly enough, but a family nonetheless.  ** _Yours._**

And now you were free to do anything: continue your channel, appear on Grumpcade and Kittykatgaming, or even learn a few magic spells from Dan and Arin, or become Brian's apprentice!

The possibilities were  ** _endless._**

Your emotions felt like they were rolling in your chest down to your stomach, and the four of you eventually broke away from the hug.

Suzy was staring at you, her expression unreadable. You stared back.

Then you felt a hand grasp your shoulder.

"C'mon moony-eyes, let's eat!" Ross exclaimed, interrupting your moment. Goddamnit Ross.

You got to put your favorite foods on your plate, and as usual, you sat between Arin and Dan. You got to talk about your YouTube channel, your stories, and everything else that happened within the past year.

"But now that I'm here, I'm not sure of what to do next." You admitted, Brian smirked.

"I think I have a few ideas, come with me." Brian decided.

You got up and followed him to Arin's office, which to your surprise, was longer than before. To your left where there used to be empty space, now had an office desk and two laptops just like the right side of the room did.

"Welcome to your very own office." Brian said. "Arin practically begged me to put your office in the same room as his. He also bought a mansion for you, Dan, and Suzy too."

 _"Holy shit!"_  You exclaimed. "How was he able to pay for that?"

"Our magical services are on pretty high demand." Brian explained. "People will pay me a boatload just for a blurry future vision spell."

"Did you show her the new off-" You cut off Arin by hugging him tight.

 _"Thank you."_  You whispered, pressing your face into his neck.

There was so much to enjoy: the potluck, the games, and going to your new home at the end of the day. This was, without a doubt, the best day of your life.

You got in Dan's car in the passenger seat with Arin and Suzy sitting in the back, feeling like you were about to launch out of your seat. Your horrible father could no longer torment or control your heart, for it was in the safe hands of the Game Grumps now.

"Brian told me about...where you might be taking me." You admitted. Dan smirked.

"Ever since he mastered future vision, he could never keep a secret." Dan chuckled. "He didn't tell you anything  _about_  the mansion, did he?"

"Nope."

 _"Excellent._ We bought it after using it for my song Mansion Party." Dan explained. "That's all I'll say for now."

You didn't have to wait long.

It was a beautiful and well-lit  _(420blazeit)_ mansion that shined bright in the night sky, with a fountain in front of it and everything. A very suitable home for two shining knights in armor and two beautiful women, you thought to yourself.

The perfect home for a new beginning; a new leaf.

Dan opened the car door for you and you took his hand, slowly stepping out of the car. You looked down past your flip-flops to see the road paved in gold; some crazy shit from a fairytale. But you  _were_  living in a real-life fairytale, a reality dazzling with dream telepathy, future vision, and magic that you couldn't fathom yet.

As you followed Dan, Arin and Suzy walked on either side of you as you entered the mansion. The interior and rugs were some of your favorite colors, the staircase glinting. To your left was a big living room and to your right was the kitchen and dining table.

Before you could speak, you saw Mochi run down the stairs and to your feet. He sniffed them briefly, blinked at you slowly, before darting away.

"Glad to know he likes you too." Suzy smiled at you.  _Too?_

Dan walked up the left set of stairs and you followed him, listening as he explained away.

"To the left is our huge-ass room with two beds pushed together, there's a bathroom and closet in there too." Dan explained. "To the right is an multi-use office, mostly for magic spells. Arin thought that'd be the best use for it, he figured you wanted to learn a few. Under the right stairs is a hidden hallway with another closet, guest room, and bathroom. It's password-locked, but I'll scream the password later tonight."

That......took you a few seconds to understand, but when you did, you blushed and felt your toes curls.

 _"Smooth,_  Dan." Arin whispered, trying to hold in his laughter. "But I think she'll want to settle in before breaking in the mattress."

"I was just joking." Dan smiled, looking back at you. "It's whatever you want, baby girl."

"I wanna blow you." You blurted out. Everyone stopped walking towards the right set of stairs and looked at you unexpectedly.

Shit,  _shitty tit-fuckers._ Everyone else probably wasn't horny right now, but fuck if you weren't just hearing Dan.

"Oh, um-"

"Say no more, I was expecting the mansion orgies to commence soon enough." Dan wiggled his eyebrows, unbuckling his pants as if he just said the sexiest pickup line possible.

You stared at him, as if he  _did_ say it.

Well, you were staring at his cock mostly, same thing.

You briefly thought about the fact that you four were still standing between the two staircases, you took all of Excalibur in your mouth. It was nice to have it in your mouth for a change, as opposed to semi-real dream-buttsex anyways.

You were still blushing, even more so now. You briefly saw Suzy pinning Arin against the wall out of the corner of your eye, then you closed your eyes.

You gave Arin extra attention, and now you wanted to give it to Dan. You weren't quite wanting sex tonight, but the blowjob would do perfectly.

Well, that was the impression Dan and his husky moans were giving you. Funny, you didn't hear Arin and Suzy as close-

_"Oh Arin!"_

Your eyes flashed open, glancing at the huge bedroom where Arin was thrusting into Suzy. It was the first time you saw Suzy naked, and that was doing shit to you. It was a lot more than you expected to see of her tonight, but you couldn't deny the hypnotic movement of her breasts as she wriggled on the bed.

You were sure Arin and Dan felt the same way, yet you still held yourself back. It still felt weird to look and think of Suzy that way, what if she was straight?

You returned to closing your eyes, Dan yelling the hallway's password as he blasted his seed into your mouth. You twirled your tongue around Dan's cock one last time, milking it down your throat until the last drop was swallowed.

 _"H-Holy fuck..."_ Dan grunted, leaning against the wall as you promptly pulled his boxers and pants back up. You smiled, admiring his beautiful dark locks covering his cheeks and his left eye.

"You probably want to turn in for the night." Dan whispered in your ear. "Suzy wanted you here as much as we did, so you should say something soon.  _Night baby girl."_

He softly grabbed your shoulders and pressed your lips against his, tenderly rubbing the insides of your mouth with his tongue. You shuddered as you heard a wet sound when Dan pulled his mouth away and walked into the bedroom.

You followed him, and saw Arin tucking Suzy in on the left half of the bed. He slept on Suzy's right, Dan on her left. He looked at you with a sleepy grin, and you took off your shorts and got in the bed on Dan's left.

You couldn't believe how perceptive Dan was, or maybe your extra Suzy-induced arousal was really fucking obvious. Either way, Dan was right.

You also knew that you had plenty of time in this beautiful life, the life that the Game Grumps gifted you with.

_**Today was only the beginning.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for updates, and if you really want to see more stories like this, or simply support what I do, buy me a cup of joe here yo: ko-fi.com/omegathyst
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are also great too!


End file.
